


Nothing to Go Back On

by altta



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ... Like Honestly, Age Difference, Dark, Evil Steve Rogers, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sexual Assault, Underage Rape/Non-con, seriously messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altta/pseuds/altta
Summary: Peter comes home after patrol, only to find someone already waiting for him.Read the tags and be safe





	Nothing to Go Back On

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Captain America: Civil War with Infinity War nowhere in sight.

Peter was swinging through the city after a particularly tiring patrol, letting his thoughts run wild. This was one of the few moments that he had time to stop and think about everything that was happening. Most of the time his brains just insisted on panicking over some essay or school project that he had to turn in, but this time was different. He just couldn’t get over the idea that maybe being a superhero was a little too much for him.

As a child he had thought that being a superhero was all about saving people without any consequences to oneself, but now he could see just how wrong his assumption had been. Not only did he have to act like a normal 15-year-old high school kid, he also had to keep his secret identity in check. At times it just felt like too much. Mr. Stark never had that kinds of problems. Why couldn’t Peter be the same.

Soon enough he could see his apartment building just ahead. He started to slow down, but only after checking his surroundings, making sure no one nearby saw where Spider-Man lived. There was no way he was risking it.

He had come this way enough times to know exactly when to let go of his last webbing to land just above the window that led to his room. He knew his aunt was working an evening shift that day, so he hadn’t bothered to leave his window open for quieter entry. Besides it had rained in the morning, and he simply didn’t want to dry his room of rain water – again. He had already heard enough times, how they couldn’t afford the repair work if the water got to the structure of the building.

In the end it didn’t take long for him to get the window open just so he could sneak in. He was forced to crawl on the ceiling all the way to the middle of the room just to be able to drop down, since due to his bunk bed, there was a real possibility for him to hit his head on the ceiling if he just dropped to the upper bed. He was just glad that sticking to anything didn’t acquire any extra effort on his part as he felt completely spend and ready to bed, even though he knew that wasn’t an option.

“Let me guess, Tony made that suit?”

The sudden voice made Peter jump and fall onto the floor. “Oww!” His lower back took the biggest blow, but fortunately he didn’t hit his head into anything.

“Ca-Captain America!?”

Steve Rogers was sitting on his bed in a way too casual manner. He wasn’t wearing anything even resembling his Captain America suit, but Peter had seen enough pictures of the man to recognize him instantly. He was staring down at the young hero with what Peter could only describe as an evil glint in his eyes. Well then again, the guy was considered a war criminal, so probably that just came with the territory.

“Oh Tony definitely made it. Just look at that crotch, not to mention the ass?”, Steve said.

Peter could feel himself blush underneath the mask. Of course, he had heard similar kinds of lines before, but none were directed at him and most of the time the speaker wasn’t his childhood hero.

“Awfully quiet aren’t you. Not like in Germany where you just wouldn’t shut up. Now how about we take that mask off of you and see just what kind of kid Tony takes to battle.”

“No. I can’t…”

“And why is that? If it has something to do with your secret identity, don’t worry. I already know you’re Peter Parker, a 15-year-old high school student and an intern for Stark Industries though that probably just means being Spider-Man.”

“How do you…? How do you know all this? No one should know this!”

“Let’s just say that I have contacts. Now I just wanna see your face.”

With reluctance Peter took of his mask. If Cap already knew this much, what good would it bring to keep his face hidden. Besides he most probably had seen his face already on some pictures or something.

“Come here. I wanna talk to you”, Steve said patting the bed beside him. For some reason however, Peter wasn’t quite ready to sit next to him so instead he just got up from the floor and went to stand a few feet away from the bed with his arms crossed over his chest.

“I assume Tony has said something about me.” Steve said.

“Could be. You are a war criminal after all.”

“Now that’s definitely Tony speaking.” Steve said with a laugh, before turning all serious again. ”You haven’t talked to him in a while, have you?”

Peter just shrugged his shoulders. He honestly had no idea how to answer the question. They had had short exchanges between them, yes. But an actual conversation that can be classified as something else than small talk? No. He had tried to call Mr. Stark while on patrol, just to have a conversation with him, but that had been to no avail.

“I do see why Tony likes you though.” With that Steve got up from the bed, taking a step towards. Suddenly Peter felt a hand on his ass through the suit. He jerked forward but the movement made him collide with Steve.

“P-Please…” Peter couldn’t even get the words out as he felt another hand on his lower inner thigh that was slowly moving upwards.

“Shush, baby. It’ll all be over soon. I’m sure you’ve done this plenty of times with your precious Mr. Stark.”

With that Steve moved on to kiss Peter straight on the lips, while the boy only whimpered beneath his touch. Slowly the hand on Peter’s thigh reached his groin, and to his humiliation he was already half hard. Steve moved his hand so that it was now cupping the younger man’s crotch, starting to massage it slowly, altering between his cock and balls, sometimes taking everything in his hand at once.

Peter could only stare at the ceiling, while the older man just kept on going. He could feel the tears in his eyes, but he just couldn’t let them fall. He had never been touched this way before, and even though he knew it was wrong he just couldn’t stop himself from hardening. No matter how hard he tried.

Suddenly everything just stopped, and Peter turned to look at Steve, hoping that it would all be over. Instead he was kissed one more time.

“Take the suit off!” Steve said hoarsely.

Peter could only shake his head in response.

“Very well then…”

And with that Peter’s suit lost its tightness, as was meant when taking it off. That made Peter’s eyes water. ‘This can’t be happening’, was the line that he kept on silently repeating in his head along with ‘Why can’t I make this stop?’

Peter was so focused on the two lines in his head, that he didn’t even notice, how Steve had completely stripped him down. There was nothing covering him, and Steve didn’t waste a moment to take in his body.

“I can definitely understand what Tony sees in you.”

Then two strong hands grabbed Peter by the waist, lifting him of the ground and tossing him carelessly to the bed. He landed on his stomach, but before he managed to do anything Steve was already on top of him.

“Be a good boy now. And don’t be as stupid as Tony was.”

Peter could hear how Steve was spitting on something and after a while he could feel something wet on his asshole. Then could feel something starting to push in.

Peter couldn’t stop the cries and screams that left his lips, as Steve was pushing ever deeper and deeper into him. Peter was sure he was going to tear in two, as small black dots started to cover his vision. Suddenly the pushing stopped and instead whatever was inside him started to retreat itself, but not long until it slammed back in, full force. Peter was screaming even louder if possible as Steve continued his pushing and pulling in what almost seemed to be a calculated rhythm.

Finally, it all stopped.

“I think you’re ready for the actual thing. We don’t want you to become too loose, now do we” Steve said showing Peter the three fingers that had been in him only seconds before. The young hero was almost certain that he could see blood dripping down from them. He didn’t however have time to think about it as he could feel something even bigger starting to push in.

He screamed until no sound came out. The feeling of tearing now completely unbearable. He knew he was bleeding, he just knew. He could also feel the familiar warmth of a nearing orgasm, and he just couldn’t take it anymore. Peter’s senses kicked into overdrive. He had never been as scared in his whole life. He could feel every thrust as Steve tried to get even deeper. Hear every groan as his childhood hero got closer to his eventual release. See the three fingers with now dried blood on them. Smell the unmistakable scent of sex. Taste blood on his tongue from his now broken lip. All this while forced to hear how Tony had chosen Peter only because of his looks and sexy ass.

By the end of it Peter had no more tears to shed, or voice to scream. He could feel the warmth of Steve’s cum spreading in his ass while all he could do was to close his eyes, hoping he was anywhere else but there. Those stupid parties Flash always insisted on having sounded so appealing right now. But no, he just had to be there, with cum on his ass and Captain fricking America pulling up his pants just a few feet away from him.

“Before I go I should probably mention that Tony saw everything. That small device on the bottom of you’re upper bed.” Steve said, pointing at the small, almost unnoticeable device attached to his bed. “It’s a camera. And don’t worry I’m sure he was unable to look away. Speaking of which I should probably get going as he should be here in about ten minutes.”

And with that he was out of his room, though Peter could still hear a shout from the door saying, “Bye Peter, it was nice knowing you!”

Steve had been right. Tony had arrived just ten minutes later, only to find a curled-up Peter lying naked in his bed, with a clear line of cum mixed with blood running from his ass down to his sheets. Tony knew exactly what had happened as he had been forced to witness everything while being paralyzed on the floor after Steve’s 'visit' to the new Avengers Facility.

“Peter?”

The reaction was exactly what he had thought it would be, but it still broke his heart. Peter curling up on himself even more than before, making himself seem as small as he ever could. Tony could only sigh. He had no idea how to deal with such a broken boy, so instead he turned his gaze towards Peter’s school table. On it he saw a small note written with elegant 40s style handwriting.

 

 

‘It wasn’t him and you know it.

 

Maybe this won’t help him

or bring any of us any happiness

but at least you will suffer too'

 

 


End file.
